


Friends With Benefits

by alwaysinmy_larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Football, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmy_larry/pseuds/alwaysinmy_larry
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Harry over there."Louis widened his eyes. There was no way that he was gonna kiss a guy. No way. Anything but that.It wasn't like Louis was homophobic. Heck, he despised those people. He just had a preference for women.He was straight. As straight as a ruler.Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself once he took a look at this Harry dude that Liam pointed at. He had long curly brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. He had huge muscles and looked like he could beat someone up in a second.Louis found Harry really hot.-OR-Harry and Louis are straight with girlfriends.They hook up once a month when they get tired of the same old girl, but not anything else.It's all simple until it's not.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry

"Louis, truth or dare?"

It was Louis' turn to choose. For the past twenty minutes, they've been playing the infamous game of Truth or Dare in which people had to either confess a dangerous secret or do stuff they'd never do sober. Not to mention this game is being played while drunk. 

It was a game with about fifteen people who were invited to Louis' friend Niall's birthday sleepover and were sitting criss cross on the floor in a circle. Louis, of course, was one of them, along with his other friend Zayn and Niall's friends from the football team. 

Right now, one of Niall's friends, Liam, asked Louis the question that made up the whole game. 

"Uh," Louis thought out loud. "Dare." 

Louis wasn't a coward. He was up to any dare offered to him. Besides, he wasn't up to having a deep secret uncovered in this drunken state. 

"Okay, then," Liam proceeded to think of a dare for Louis. "I dare you to kiss Harry over there." 

Louis widened his eyes. There was no way that he was gonna kiss a guy. No way. Anything but that. 

It wasn't like Louis was homophobic. Heck, he despised those people. He just had a preference for women. 

He was straight. As straight as a ruler. 

Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself once he took a look at this Harry dude that Liam pointed at. He had long curly brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. He had huge muscles and looked like he could beat someone up in a second. 

Louis found Harry really hot. 

The dare that Liam gave Louis was to kiss Harry, meaning that Louis had to wrap his lips around Harry's pretty pink plump ones. And Louis was nervous for that to happen to say the least. 

Louis went up to Harry and nervously sat in front of him. He took a deep breath and leaned in. 

Harry leaned in as well, making their lips crash against each other. It was only gonna be three seconds, but neither of them could seem to let go. 

Soon enough, their lips started moving in sync with each other, turning it into a make-out session. To Louis, this didn't feel weird at all despite making out with a random stranger. 

Everyone in the game keenly observed the two of them make out despite not knowing each other. They all thought it was weird for the two of them to have this chemistry even though they both had girlfriends. 

After fifteen seconds, they both stopped and looked at each other. Louis took in the beauty of the man he just kissed. His now messy brown curls and his now dilated emerald green eyes were so beautiful to Louis even though Louis was straight. 

It was weird, though. How can a straight dude find another dude of the same gender "hot"? 

Louis went back to where he was originally sitting so that the game would go on. He wanted to forget what happened at that very moment. 

"Michael, truth or dare?" 

\---

For the next few days, Louis couldn't get this Harry guy off his mind. Harry seemed to become engraved into Louis' mind and Louis couldn't do anything about it. Everywhere he went, he thought of Harry. 

But Louis was straight. Why would a straight person keep a person of the same gender in their mind 24/7? 

Could it be? Was he? 

Nah, he's never found any guys attractive before Harry. Plus, women are prettier to him. 

But then why is Harry in his mind often? 

He decided to shrug it off and concentrate on other stuff. 

On Monday, he showed up to school and went to hang out with Niall and Zayn like usual. They were already talking about a certain topic once Louis showed up. 

"Hey lads," Louis came up behind the two of them. "What are you guys talking about?" 

"Oh, nothing," Niall said as he turned to his best friend. "Just about what happened on Friday night at my birthday sleepover." 

"What do you mean?" Louis gave a look of confusion on his face. 

"When we were playing truth or dare," Zayn turned to Louis as well. "When you were dared to kiss Harry. You two were getting into it." 

Louis gasped and faked being insulted. "Me? Kissing a guy? No way. I'm straight and I have a girlfriend."

"Sure," Niall rolled his eyes. "And I'm Obama." 

Just then, a brunette girl walked up to the group of three and kissed Louis all of a sudden. 

"Ugh," Niall rolled his eyes. "It's her."

"Don't disrespect my girlfriend Eleanor!" Louis spun around and threatened Niall. 

"Alright, alright," Niall put his hands up in the air. "No need to get so defensive." 

The bell then rang, signaling the start of class. Niall and Zayn went their ways while Louis hung back to kiss Eleanor one more time. 

"Gross," Niall muttered to Zayn. 

"I know," Zayn agreed. 

\---

When Louis went to his first period, which is English, he did not expect a certain curly-haired boy to be sitting in the back of the class. 

Worse, he did not expect the seat next to him to be the only seat available in the class. 

Trying not to be awkward, he went and sat down right next to Harry. He hoped that Harry wouldn't recognize him. 

Unfortunately, he did. 

"Hey," Harry turned to Louis. "Aren't you that guy from Niall's birthday sleepover? The one that kissed me during the truth or dare game?" 

"Yeah," Louis' cheeks went pink from remembering. "Why?" 

"I don't know," Harry scratched his head. "I just wanted to get to know you better." 

"Oh," Louis relaxed a little. "Okay." 

"Your name is Louis, right?" Harry asked shyly, which Louis found extremely cute. 

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "And you're Harry, right?" 

"Yeah," Harry looked over as the English teacher, Mr. Corden, walked in. 

"Okay, class!" Mr. Corden silenced the class. "I'll be assigning you guys a book report which you'll do with your partners. Whoever is sitting next to you right now is your partner." 

Louis looked at Harry and turned pink again. That meant that Harry would be his partner for this book report. 

Fucking great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know why but my first chapter is always short


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes over to Harry’s house and they have some fun ;) 
> 
> Also the story behind Zayn coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT
> 
> But then again this whole book is smut anyway sooo...

Later that day, once the school bell rung, Louis found himself in the janitor's closet in the middle of having sex with Eleanor. Sex with a woman felt good. 

He liked vaginas. And tits. I mean, why wouldn't he? 

He was about to get off when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. 

"Ellie!" he heard a feminine voice yell. "Are you in here? We have to go!" 

"I'm coming!" Eleanor yelled back as she frantically looked for her clothing items on the floor. "Literally." 

"You have to go?" Louis asked. "Awww, right when I was about to come." 

"No worries," Eleanor slipped her jumper back on. "We'll do it again tomorrow. No interruptions. I promise." 

"Okay," Louis sighed as Eleanor pecked his lips and opened the door to leave. 

"I'm coming Taylor!" Eleanor screamed once she was out of the closet. 

"Literally!" a tall blonde girl, probably Taylor, said. "Don't act like y'all weren't loud!" 

Louis stayed inside the closet for one more minute until he decided that he should also put his shirt back on and leave. 

Once he struggled to slip his shirt back on again, he decided to open the door again and leave to find his friends. After all, they weren't wasting his time fucking another woman. 

When he got there, Niall and Zayn were looking at something. Louis wanted to know what they were staring at. 

"Oi lads," he made his presence known. "What are you two staring at?" 

"Them," Niall pointed at a group of six guys from the football team. They were all walking towards the three of them. 

One of them in particular caught Louis' eye. It was Harry, but he looked more intimidating around his squad than when he was on his own. 

"Wow," Louis turned around to find Zayn with his mouth open looking at one of them. "It's the guy from your sleepover. He's hot." 

"I know," Niall was gushing with Zayn. "His name's Liam." 

Louis paid no attention to what Niall and Zayn were gushing about and observed how Harry was chatting with a guy with dirty blond hair. 

All of a sudden, a guy with brown hair and brown eyes approached Niall. They talked for a few seconds until Niall turned to everyone. 

"Guys," Niall was facing the football team. "Meet Zayn and Louis." He then turned to Zayn and Louis. "Y'all, meet Liam, Harry, Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum." 

"Hey," everyone said to each other. 

"We have to go," Liam then said, putting an arm around Zayn's shoulders. "Corden wants us to make a book report together." 

"Yeah," Harry then grabbed Louis' hand, which made goosebumps travel through Louis' skin. "We have to go too." 

"Bye then," Niall and the other guys waved goodbye to the four of them. 

Harry then took Louis outside, but not before Harry could meet up with his girlfriend. 

Louis then realized that Harry's girlfriend was none other than Taylor, Eleanor's friend. Jeez, was everybody connected to Harry? 

"Hey Harry," Taylor said, kissing Harry. "How was your day?" 

"Not bad," Harry hugged Taylor. "Got paired up with this guy." He motioned to Louis. 

"What a small world!" Taylor smiled as she recognized Louis. "I got paired up with his girlfriend. I heard them fucking loudly in the janitor's closet." 

Louis' cheeks went pink once she said that. He didn't want Harry to know about that. But why not? 

Harry then turned to look at Louis with a smirk. The look that Harry was displaying made Louis want to crawl into a hole and die. 

Taylor pecked Harry goodbye and left with Eleanor. Harry and Louis then finally got going, heading to Harry's house. 

\---

Zayn came out as gay when everyone was in year 8. Louis and Niall felt it was weird that Zayn hadn't had a girlfriend since Gigi, and that relationship happened in year 2. 

At the time, Louis was dating Danielle and Niall was dating Selena. Zayn wasn't dating anyone even though a lot of girls had a crush on him. 

So when Zayn came out, a lot of girls were angry that they couldn't be with him anymore. In fact, they were so angry that they wouldn't accept Zayn and his sexuality. 

So yeah, a lot of girls became homophobic and gave Zayn a hard time at school. 

Louis felt bad for Zayn. He tried to come out but the whole school turned on him. So he and Niall agreed that Niall would join the football team in year 9 so that Niall could become built enough to beat up anyone who was homophobic towards Zayn. 

And it worked. For a while. 

No one would even think about approaching Zayn and bullying him in fear of Niall being around. And Niall was always around Zayn, making Zayn a hard target. 

But then everyone started bullying Niall as well in year 10 because, since Niall was always near Zayn, they all suspected Niall of being Zayn's boyfriend. 

Niall was already broken up with Selena, so everyone would be even more suspicious considering that Niall was single. 

Fortunately, Hailee was one of the few girls that was never into Zayn and therefore an ally to the LGBTQ+ community. She was into Niall, so Niall went and decided to date her in year 11. 

She would often hang around with Niall, Zayn and Louis. Once everyone found out that Hailee was Niall's girlfriend, the "Ziall" rumors calmed down. 

But then everyone got suspicious that Louis was single. Fortunately, around that time, Louis started dating Eleanor. 

Everyone then learned to not be homophobic once they found out that one of the members of the football team, Liam Payne, came out as bi in year 12. Nobody would be rude to anyone for being part of the LGBTQ+ community since they all knew that Liam was built enough to beat up anyone who tried to bully him. 

Now, they were all in year 13. Nobody bullied anyone for their sexuality anymore, and everyone matured. Niall had broken up with Hailee, but Louis continued to be with Eleanor. 

Louis still loved her, right? 

\---

Louis found himself in Harry's room to do the book report for English class. It looked like any normal seventeen-year-old's room, with posters on the walls and trash and dirty laundry everywhere. Harry was laying on the bed and Louis was laying on the floor. 

"So," Harry got up. "What book should we do our report on?" 

"I don't know," Louis turned to look at Harry. "I don't read much." 

"I don't read at all," Harry sighed. "Too much football practice."

They were stuck on what to do when all of a sudden Harry looked over at Louis with a smirk on his face. 

"You know," he started. "I haven't done it with Taylor in a hot minute, so you can imagine how horny I must be." 

"Really," Louis put on a cocky expression even though ninety minutes ago he did it with Eleanor. 

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "And I wanna, uh, spice things up a little bit. Do stuff I'd normally never do." 

"Same," Louis kept up knowing what this would all lead to. 

"And you know when we kissed on Friday during that truth or dare game?" Harry walked around his room. "I could feel some tension there." 

"I know," Louis smirked. 

"So," Harry stopped in the middle of his tracks to look directly into Louis' eyes. "Wanna?" 

"Sure," Louis nodded. He really, really wanted to. "But don't tell Eleanor." 

"I know," Harry put his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Don't tell Taylor either." 

"I won't," Louis smiled. 

And five minutes later, Harry and Louis were in bed making love to each other. Roughly. Loudly. And with lube and condoms. 

Turns out, Harry stole some lube from Liam's house to tease Liam about it the day after, but he forgot. And Louis had an extra condom for his daily sex with Eleanor in the janitor's closet. 

Louis had never fucked a guy in his life before, but Harry has. Therefore, Harry was top and Louis was bottom. 

Harry was kissing down Louis' pretty neck and torso. Something about Harry's lips on Louis' skin made Louis feel better than when Eleanor would do it. 

When Harry reached Louis' lower region, he massaged his balls and licked around his hole. Louis kept moaning out because Harry did it so good. 

Once Harry finished doing that, he grabbed his lube-covered finger and put it inside Louis' hole. Louis moaned in delight. 

One finger turned into two fingers, and two fingers turned into three. Soon enough, Louis was ripped open enough for Harry to be able to insert his member inside him. 

So that's exactly what Harry did. Louis screamed in delight. He now knew exactly how Eleanor felt like whenever Louis was inside her. 

Harry touched Louis' prostate, which made Louis scream even louder. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled. "I'm about to come!" 

"So am I!" Harry yelled back. "Just let me pull out first!" 

Harry pulled out and came all over the sheets. Louis followed with a scream of Harry's name. 

After that, they panted heavily while trying to catch their breath. 

"That. Was. The. BEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD!!!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. "Eleanor could never." 

"I know!" Harry matched Louis' level of excitement. "Taylor could never either." 

Speaking of the two of them... 

"Promise to not tell Eleanor?" 

"As long as you don't tell Taylor, then we're fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Begin Again is such a good song...
> 
> Also hopefully you enjoyed the smut... I added some Larry smut at the end to cancel out the Elounor smut in the beginning


End file.
